Goals: To determine state-of-the-art of Quality Assurance in Nuclear Medicine and to arrive at a consensus on program of Quality Assurance that will insure optimum performance of Laboratories of Nuclear Medicine. Objectives: 1. Suggested optimum ways of establishing programs in Nuclear Medicine. 2. Identification of components to be subjected to Quality Control to achieve the above. 3. Definition of minimum requirements to serve as guidelines for implementation of Quality Assurance Programs.